I just can't believe it
by real mynix
Summary: Chapy 21: "Can't we take this bed to Genovia?";"Why?";"Because we roamed it quite well."
1. Chapter 1

Author: mynix from Hungary, Budapest  
Helping Elf: Prettycrazy from Denmark   
Title: I just can't believe it  
Rated: T  
Storyline: This is a Clarisse and Joseph story. It starts after there dance with the PD1 and continues …  
Genre: romance  
  
I really hope you like it!

¤1

The music ended but they just stood there facing each other, no one had the energy to close the distance. After they had danced such a sensual and emotional dance. They showed how much they love each other with that dance but none of them know how to show it with words.  
They had fallen in love the first time they laid eyes on each other. More than 30 years ago. First they didn't want to confess to that, because they knew that this feeling weren't right, but they just couldn't help it. They did love, but just not the right person.  
2 years ago King Rupert died, Clarisse's husband, and then their son, at that, life changed completely. Joseph didn't have the strength to go near her and Clarisse feared her feelings. They tried to not work together too much, didn't speak, and barely touched. But every time she got out of the car and he held her hand, they felt like they were being electrocuted. They just couldn't forget the other.  
But now when Joseph was teaching Mia how to dance, Clarisse sat with her papers as usual but she just couldn't keep her eyes of Joseph. She imagined herself again and again in his strong arms. She imagined him asking her to dance with him over and over again. Right here and now, but also at secluded parties with just her closest friends and at public events. But of course he didn't ask her! What would that look like, the Queen dancing with her head of security! But she just couldn't forget this idea.  
And now her dream came true. Standing in front of her was the man she loves more than anything. Just looking into each others eyes for answers, not able to find the words how to express themselves.  
- "I..."- Joseph began  
- "And I..."  
- "Why is this so damn difficult? You standing before me, and I know that you're thinking that I think….."  
- "Yes..."- Clarisse answered slowly. Joseph took a big breath and continued  
- "Clarisse you are the only woman in my life. I think of you every minute of the day, all my dreams are of you. You are the beginning and the end of my all my days."  
- "And I'm dreaming of you every minute of the day, I dream about you being so close to me that I can feel your breath on my lips."  
- "I love you."- Joseph said and felt a big stone fall from his heart.  
- "I love you, too."  
Then they fell quiet. They just thought of what just happened, was this just another dream or was this real. They stood there, their mouths so close that you hardly could slip a piece of paper between them. And the corners of their mouths began to turn into a small smile. Yes, this was real. Finally they gave into their feelings and moved their mouths even closer if possible, they almost touched the others - this was what they had been dreaming about... when an employee's voice was heard.  
- "Your Majesty!"  
Seconds later they were at the opposite end of the room and she tried to collect herself, but this wasn't an easy task. "Your Majesty the flowers you ordered are here."- The gardener said when he entered the room.  
- "Yes."- Clarisse answered a little hard and not very Queenly-like. The gardener stood and stared for a couple of minutes, then spoke again  
- "Your Majesty! Flowers!" This woke her from her dreamy state. Clarisse eyed the gardener  
- "My flowers? All of them? Here? Now? Beautiful? Which colours? Where are they? I want to see them this minute!"  
- "Yes, if you will follow me you Majesty I will show you. You will love them Your Majesty!"  
Clarisse looked back at Joseph for a minute, he was just smiling at his love.

¤

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

¤2

- "Your Majesty if you'll forgive me, I think you need to relax. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you."- and she quickly added "and the gardeners tired"- Charlotte said, when she went out in the Queens garden.

The gardeners smiled at her and nodded. They were really tired. It was 10pm and the Queen had just, a few hours earlier, said which orchids she wanted and where she wanted them.

Because this one of the gardeners felt he had to sneak off to find Charlotte and get her to say something to Her Majesty, because he wasn't sure that the Queen would be able to finish unpacking the flowers, she seemed like she hardly could stand on her feet.

- "Charlotte, I'm so glad that you came. I can't seem to make up my mind should it be the white next to another white, or rather next to a light pink one, or perhaps a white between two light pinks, or the opposite of this? Or maybe it..."- She looked around her on all the different species. Charlotte tried to see what they where called.

- "Your Majesty I think that tomorrow morning you'll be relaxed and then you'll make the right decision much more easily. And Amelia will be happy if she'll be able to see you choose the right flowers."

- "Do you really think so? I don't know, but then again I do not see how people cannot fall in love whit this, because…" She saw Joseph standing in the door and she felt as if she couldn't breath.

- "In my opinion these flowers are beautiful, but you, you outshines them, you are more beautiful than they're ever going to be. And I know that nobody in this room, or any room would dare to rearrange these flowers and they will be here like this for you in the morning."

- "You're always right. Then I probably should go. But tomorrow morning my first job Charlotte will be to see these flowers. Good night people."

- "Good night, Your Majesty."- They all answered and while Clarisse walked to the door, a soft thank you was whispered in Joseph's ear, he smile and rushed after her. As soon as they were out of there, Joseph softly grab his loves waist and said.

- "I think we need to speak."

- "Yes, I know. About what happened in the ball room today…"

- "Oh Clarisse I love you so much."

- "Your Majesty! I think that…"- one of the Gardeners said while rushing after her, but stopped when He saw that the Queen wasn't alone, because the Head of the security was very close to their monarch. Clarisse slowly turned around, because she knew that the gardener couldn't have seen anything, but nervous of what he might have seen. Because of her actions, Joseph got a little bit angry. So he said Good night and quickly walked away. Clarisse spoke with her favourite gardener about the flowers for about an hour, before she decided that it really was bedtime now.

Clarisse went to bed with more thoughts and ideas for the flowers, but only for a minute or two, because suddenly some very different thoughts filled her mind, thoughts of this afternoon, and what she did. What they did, Joseph and her. They had admitted their feelings for each other. She falls to sleep with a little uncertainty of what tomorrow brings. They had to speak.

¤


	3. Chapter 3

¤3

Here in San Francisco the people watches the Queen so much more than Genovia, because here it is another culture, another world. Because of that the security measures was sharpened, there was security guards everywhere, and in almost every corner there was a camera.

Except for right outside the Queen's suit there was no one in the corridor. So this morning when Clarisse ordered her tea, Joseph was the one to bring it to her. And he decided to do so, just so that Clarisse couldn't escape talking about the ballroom moment.

- "What's happened in the ball room yesterday…"- He began, while he puts the tray on the desk. "Do you regret that?"

- "No, of course not Joseph. On the contrary, but I didn't know that I would be able to say what I said. What I said I've never..."

- "Do you regret saying that?"

- "No."- She answered quietly

- "Well?"

- "Well I think every right to..."- and stepped closer her

- "To?"- She answered back so soft

- "To."- He breathes as they were right in front of the other, as close as in the ballroom after the dance yesterday.

Very deliberate he leant into Clarisse and their mouths touched softly. It was not a real kiss, but both of them enjoyed what ever it was. Just their mouths touched, they didn't dare to touch the others body. This was a special moment.

For what seemed like minutes later their mouths separated. And they just stood there looking at the other and enjoyed the others closeness.

- "What if we sit down a little?"

- "Okay."- He said still feeling the small something, when they sat down to the sofa.

- "Do you want something to drink?"

- "No thank you."

- "Well I think I need some tea."

- "Why always tea?"- He said, while Clarisse filled her cup, and sat next to Joseph.

- "Why? I don't know I like it. Don't you like it? "

- "I didn't say I didn't like it, I said I don't understand why you drink so much of it. It's not that I don't like it but too much of something good can't be all that good."

- "I see. Well perhaps I can show you something good that's hard to become tired of."- She climbed a little closer to him, so close that his knees touched hers. She advanced the cup her mouth and as slow as she could and lecherously drank one sip and her eyes never left his. "So perhaps now you want a sip."

- "Y-e-s."- He stammered, Clarisse smiled

- "Sure."- She passed the cup to Joseph and he brought it to his mouth while he kept looking in Clarisse's beautiful blue eyes. He felt that her blue eyes somehow captivated him in a way he never had felt before. In the meantime the cup reached his mouth but because of the sudden heat he someway slap it. Which sent the tea flying through the air and it landed in Clarisse skirt. Because the tea was hot, Clarisse jumped and Joseph felt scared, something he rarely felt but now the question was, why was he scared?

¤


	4. Chapter 4

¤4

- „Oh my God sorry, I'm so sorry Clarisse. I'll bring you something cold, I hope it doesn't hurt too much."- And with that he rushed to the bathroom for a bath towel that he drenched with cold water. When he re-entered, he kneel down in front of her knees, and tried to catch all the tea before it was completely absorbed in the skirt and stockings. Clarisse didn't hurt, because the tea was not all that hot. However Joseph's activity was definitely good. She leant back on the couch and enjoyed.

A couple of minutes later Joseph realised that while trying to sweep up the tea off of her lovely legs, that he was closer to that part of her body as he never had been before. When he saw that he didn't do anything for the skirt he put down the bath towel, and began to stroke Clarisse knees.

She had beautiful legs. Of course every part of her body was just as perfect, but he never really saw her legs when she worked at her desk. Sometimes he had very difficult time at work, he had to tell himself to not to stare. He had never ever in his life seen so amazing ankles, calves, knees. Any further he just only saw in his dreams, and he had so many of those now. Now he had his opportunity to go as far as his dreams, so slowly he pushed up her skirt, just a little, and now he was stroking just above her knees, which affected Clarisse so much that she had to sigh. Of course it was a sigh of the pleasure. A pleasure she didn't dare to believe was real. She always suppressed this back in the days, because she always felt that it wasn't right. When Rupert was alive she realized that this was much more that just friendship, what she felt for her bodyguard. Then when he got the Head of Security title and they barely touched, she realized she was missing that he wasn't behind her all the time. In stead of him there was always an annoying man every minute of the day, a man that she didn't ever know the name of, because she didn't have time to memorize it, mostly because it never seemed to be the same man.

Well after Rupert died Clarisse didn't process that for herself. She had her sons of course, but when they went working she was alone. Of course he felt that had to have a half eye at Clarisse that he had to know where she was and what she did every minute of the day. And if he saw that the bodyguard got a little bit to close for his liking, he looked a little more intensely and he saw that her bodyguard was changed every hour during one week. He couldn't stand it anymore. So the following day Joseph was at her side once more to look after her. He worked at nights, and early mornings, and everything that was not highly important at the time had to wait for another day.

And the change was good. Clarisse was much happier, they talked again, enjoyed each others company and after 2 month her exhilaration came back. And then came Philippe's death and…… was that a groan? He looked up and saw Clarisse watching him.

- „I think I should go before someone notice that I came her. Don't you think?"- Joseph said as he arranged her skirt and got up.

- „Yes, I think so."

- „Then I'll go."

- „I think you must go."

- „Well then I go."

- „I see."

- „I love you so much."

- „I love you, too." Joseph leaned into Clarisse and there mouths meet in a half kiss.

- „It's so hard to leave you."

- „It's hard for me too, believe me."

- „Really, to you too?"

- „Of course."

- „Well it's ok then, I'm happy."

- „You are happy for that?"

- „Yes, because then I'm not the only one that spends half of this day daydreaming."- He said with a smile on his face

- „You think I can't concentrate 100 on work? You are right! And I will spend half of my day daydreaming about you?"- She answered with a winning smile.

- „Then it's going to be a hard day for you too. See you soon, my love."

¤


	5. Chapter 5

¤5

Clarisse was in a very good mood, and that's how the idea that she wanted to be closer to Mia. So they went out, just the two of them, so that she could see S.F. through Mia's eyes.

But they didn't tell Joseph.

This morning he was in good mood as well, for about half an hour before he went to his room. But then he had to search for Clarisse and didn't find her. But he found Charlotte, who said that the Queen and the Princess had gone somewhere and they talked about some baby thing. Of course he knew about Mia's baby, it was difficult not to know. But he didn't know where that car was. So he began to search.

And he had the worst thing on his mind. Phillips death...

He had been meaning escort Phillip for that meeting, but suddenly Clarisse had to go for another meeting as well and as the Queens personal bodyguard, he escorted her. About 8 minutes after they had arrived Joseph had a phone call that 5 minutes earlier Phillips limousine had been in an accident and the prospects for the crown prince was not good.

He let someone else find out the details of the accident, while he battled himself to figure out how to tell Clarisse what had happened. And then he rushed to the scene.

But he only found a totalled car at the scene together with quite a lot of police officers, Phillip had been rushed to the hospital he was informed.

When he 15 minutes later arrived at the hospital the doctor told him that the crown Prince of Genovia was dying and that the royal family had to be called for. Joseph walked slowly to the room.

The look was heartbreaking, the happy and bouncing Prince was lying on the white bed, his mouth and nose gag some tube. Joseph saw that every breath was helped by a machine.

When Philipp saw that Joseph entered the room he waved to the doctors that he wanted to speak in privacy. Joseph had to lean over Phillip, if he wanted to hear his words "Joseph please tell Helen, that everything that happened between the two of us was all I could ever ask for, I thank her that she familiarize for me another life. Please help Mia. Give her everything she ever need. And finally look after Mother, she needs you Joe... needs you so much... and love you." Joseph opened his mouth but nothing came out. "It's just so obvious, you two love each other and I hope that someday you will admit it, and you'll live happily ever after. And tell her that I love her. Thank you Joseph you was more a father to me than Rupert ever was."

They didn't speak much, because the doctors came in and told Joseph to get the rest of the royal family there wasn't much time left. After a half hour the doctor came out and told Joseph that Phillip was dead.

On the journey back to the palace the other security told him what happened. One drunken mans car hit the Prince limousine, and the limousine skidded trying to break but it was ice and it ended in a tree and a series of small explosions was what coursed the fatal injuries of the Prince.

It was 2 in the morning, Clarisse was in her suite with a bad feeling first she didn't know what in was that bothered her but then she remember Joseph had let her to a room full of people and left her with the other security. That was so not Joseph, some big thing had happened. She took a long bath, drank some warm milk, changed into her pyjamas, but she just couldn't sleep. So she tried to read a book but that didn't help her either. So she just sat in her bed corner, and got more and more nervous.

Her heart skipped beat when someone knocked on her door, and moments later saw Joseph who come in with his head hanging low, she knew immediately that something was terrible wrong. Joseph sat on the bed and Clarisse moved without a sound she went closer to him and her head was his shoulder. He slowly and tenderly caressed her back. They sat in that position more that 10 minutes, when she lifted up her head and saw that Joseph's eyes was full of tears.

- "Joseph?"

- "Sorry..."- he could hardly tell get it over his lips and a tear left his eye

- "But..."- Clarisse eyes was full of tears now, too

- "I'm so sorry..."- the eye contact never broke when he added a kiss to Clarisse forehead "Phillip..." he said in a very quiet voice "is dead"

- "No! No! No, please don't say that! Don't you dare tell me that!"- She began to weep uncontrollably when tried to push off Joseph, as she began to squall, that he let off her. She began to cry hysterical. She couldn't take the pain. Joseph tried to calm her down, but it was a difficult job, she crying, and was hitting Joseph.

But only for a few minutes, then she suddenly collapsed in Joseph's arms and then she just crying. He laid her down on the bed, he held her closely, and caressed her back. He felt terrible that he couldn't do anything to ease the pain she felt, all he could do was tell her Phillips words.

-"He loved you more than anything, never forget that!"

¤


	6. Chapter 6

_Not much people read my stories, but who read it I hope find it interesting._

_And thank you everyone- Licy4, Likje, The Marauders3 to left me a review. It meens much to me ( if it's + or - never mind I'm happy or think about it )._

* * *

¤6 

Now she just went out a car with a girl who hadn't have driving licence. With a car that museum old! Joseph was mad all day. He just went up and down in the consulate. Of course he think about go and search them but he didn't know S.F. that good so it would be a lost idea.

So he run the staff carzy- he asked in every 2 minutes when they went out! But he realized that he heardly stand himself. That was the point when it came real to him that he can't live without Clarisse by his side. She was the world for him, her beautiful face, her soft voice, her perfect body, and her personalitly, even when she is mad, she love everything about her! He didn't want to think about it. He had an idea so took the car and went out. . .

------------

When he came back went to the security room and saw one of the camera that a police car roll in the gate. He forget to breath he was that tense. Then saw Mia get out the car, she didn't have any hurt, and then Clarisse got out the other door, he look her head to toe, she seemed fine too, he went in front of them as fast as he could.

- "You two!"- he yelled

- "Your Majestry, Joseph was acting crazy today, he was so mad. He worried about you so much. . . and of course for Amelia too. "

- "Your Majesty, I worried about you! You never ever again do that, I simply couldn't survive it." He suddenly pulled Clarisse for a long hug. Clarisse tried to stop him first, but her power went away too quick, so she simply hugged him back and closed her eyes.

She laid her head for Joseph's shoulder when he whispered her ear "Change your clothes. I want you to put on something light color, perhaps your favourite dress, dress and not costume! Bring a coat with you too, because the night is cold, and we meet in 20 minutes later here. "

Clarisse open her eye, and saw two really stunned about Charlotte and Mia's face, but she didn't miss that hug about millions other.  
- "30 minutes."- she looked in Joseph's eyes  
- "25."- he said back

Clarisse so tenderly take Joseph's arms and caressed it, Joseph felt that the hot feeling run down his back. Clarisse awoke what she wanted, because moments later she heard Joseph's husky voice  
- "30 minutes then." Clarisse with big smile on her face went to change her clothes.

When she went out Joseph turned from Mia  
- "I'm glad that you come home in healty."- and then he went really close to Mia, and his voice turned dim and scary "But if you once more take her out, without I know about it I can't stand my action, is that clear young lady?" Mia was a little shock, but nod a little. "Clear?"  
- "Yes, clear."- answered  
- "Okey then." And with that Joseph went away to change his clothes as well, for something that more fit for the evening.

Mia and Charlotte looked at each other some time. First the hug, then the agreement with the time, and now the voice that he used by Mia, just as he was her husband. Non sense.  
- "Mia do you want to go home?"  
- "I think yes Charlotte. Thank you."

¤


	7. Chapter 7

¤6

- "Well, where are we going?"  
- "The question is why were you went away and didn't ever tell ME where? My hole day was a fear for you."  
- "I know and. . . "- She slide a little closer for the Mercedes driver Joseph. She took her hands for his ear and whispered "sorry" for there.  
- "I think I can forget you."- answered slowly, because what Clarisse did was so sensual for Joseph. "Did you take off your hands from me whilst I'm tying to drive?"- questioned as nice as he could, he didn't want to offend her, just wanted to arrive there safe.  
- "Do you think of this?" And with that she gave little kisses for her man's earlobe, and then more little kisses slowly down his neck "and didn't do this?"  
- "Don't do this to me please."- answered weakly because he was not sure he really wanted this good feeling to end.  
- "Right, but just because you are driving. Do you interesting for my day then? So think about. . . "- and she begin to tell the story about her day. She enjoyed her day so much and was happy that she and Mia came closer for each other. She told the story full of empathy, and didn't notice that Joseph doesn't ever hear one word what she told. He heard her soft voice and that was enough. Someday perhaps he asks her to tell the story again. . .

Less then one hours ago they arrived a little restaurant. They sat for the terrace, which looked for the ocean. The table was extend for two people, and everywhere were candles. In the background they heard quiet music witch lent more romantic atmosphere for the whole situation. The talked and the dinner was good, but after the dessert Clarisse forgot to breathe when this came. . .

The music ended and every eyes watched there when Joseph kneeled down before Clarisse and took over a little red velvet box, and opened it  
- "My love, do you honor me to become my wife?"  
Clarisse opened her mouth, but closed down soon after. They felt that much people watch them for the restaurant, and she saw the love of her life before her in all of worried face while he waited for her answer. Before her eyes she saw Genovia.- The press, the people what are they going to thing all of it?. . . Then she began to think the kisses and the good felling what she feel every time next to Joseph. . . 'I'm in love with him. Love! He is my first and only love.'

Joseph felt himself nervous, he had to know that this is one of his worst idea. He was just begin to apologize when suddenly he heard Clarisse voice  
- "Yes."

- "Yes? You meen you going to be my wife? MY?"  
- "Yes, yes Darling, I never before wanted to do something that much, then be Mrs. Clarisse Manzanero."  
- "Clarisse you make me the happiest man in the world. I love you."  
- "I love you too." Clarisse watched Joseph's face she wanted to remember it for her life. He was full of happiness as was she.  
- "Don't you want to see your ring Darling?"

The ring was gold, and in the middle of it was a heart shaped rubin witch was straddle by diamonds. The ring was expensive, but not big or provocative. But it was big for Clarisse ring finger "What if we try for your middle finger?"- asked Joseph, and before she could answer he help her took if for that finger and it was perfectly fit.  
Joseph smiled about that, he had really good eyes.

- "Okay then please come with me."  
- "But where?"  
- "I had a surprise for you. But of course if you don't like surprises. . ."  
- "Me don't like surprise? Are you kidding me? I love all of your surprises. But don't you think I get enough for one day?"  
- "Trust me, you going to love it." 'I hope. Oh my God, I hope.'- think Joseph.

¤


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes, this is a new chapter! It's not much surprise, but I hope you find it enjoyable._

_And YES Clarisse Renaldi corrected it from me:-) Thank you!_

* * *

¤ 8

They went to the beach, walking hand in hand. No words were spoken, they just enjoyed each other's closeness.

Clarisse noticed three people not far away, they stood there if they waited for someone, or someones. . .

Well yes, they waited for not anyone, but Clarisse and Joseph.

When they went closer they heard romantic music and the lights turned on, what exposed lots of beautiful flowers. Clarisse's mouth opened and she turned to Joseph who smiled and nodded "Just for you." Clarisse gave a kiss for him.

When they got closer Clarisse discovered that tree men are standing before an altar.  
She didn't want to believe it, but there was a priest and two other dressed men. Joseph organized a beach wedding.  
- "Look if you don't say yes, I have to seek a woman who wants to marry me now."  
- " I love you and I didn't know that you're so romantic."  
- "You have to learn a lots of things about me, but you've already known the most important thing: I'm madly in love with you."

Then they slowly stepped closer to the altar and said 'yes', then Joseph took out a red velvet box, with two rings in it. That ring was perfect for Clarisse ring-finger, and that was the point, she could wear her two rings next to each other, two flat rings.  
Joseph's and Clarisse's rings were in perfect harmony. Clarisse's ring was mainly made of yellow gold with little diamonds in the middle, but on the end of it was made of white gold. Joseph's ring suited perfectly with hers, but his ring was mainly made of white gold an less for yellow.

After they became a married couple they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Their mouths met slowly, they couldn't believe it, it was just like in heaven, but when their mouths met they began to believe it. The kiss was gentle at first, and Joseph caressed Clarisse's hip, while Clarisse caressed Joseph's neck and soon the kiss turned into passionate.  
Clarisse didn't want to finish the kiss, she was so happy.

But when she heard that the cleric is whetting his throat she had to. Then the cleric asked them to sign the papers.  
They thanked for everything and begin to walk on the darker side of the beach.

Clarisse didn't wait long, she jumped into her husband's arms and they landed on the sand, laying in each others arms and kissing. The only light was the moon which shined brighter than ever. They were rolling on the beach. . . their clothes were full of soft sand, but they just felt each other. The kisses they shared were soft first, but later the fire started to burn.  
Their mouths opened for the other and they could really feel the other's lips in the first time. Their tongues were so perfect for the other's, and their hands began to discover the other's body. Clarisse first caressed only Joseph's neck while Joseph stroked her soft hair and played with it, but soon Clarisse felt she needs more and searched for the button of his shirt. Soon she found it and began to unbutton it, when Joseph felt her hands on his bare chest he groaned loudly, then caught her wife's hands.

He needed a few moments, and a deep breath to put a coherent sentences together, it was wonderful to feel the woman in his arms as he imagined it all his life, to saw and feel the desire in her eyes. But he had to slow down, because he wanted to be with her slowly and lecherously, when they had all of the time in the word not just a quick round under the ear.

He had to take little kisses all of her beautiful and longing body and then make love to her in a soft bed when she can begging him for more.  
- "I don't have more surprise for you. We have to go back."  
- "I'm perfectly fine here Darling."- and with that she bent closer for another kiss.  
- "No you are not. You are my Queen and I want for you the best. And you are not just my Queen."  
- "Who else?"  
- "You are my wife, right?"  
- "God, yes, I am." Clarisse gave him a kiss and started to stroking Joseph's back, but he was strong-minded, ended the kiss, and sat up.

So they walked back to the car, and Joseph drove to the consulate. Clarisse was trying with some ear kisses, and leg caresses, but Joseph was really serious in the front.

When they arrived they shared some last kisses. Clarisse went for the front door, and Joseph took the car back. Then they went to their own bed, with a wonderfully new feeling inside, they were husband and wife.

They looked forward when they will have time for a honey night.

¤

* * *

_Next chapter coming sooner than this! ;-) Finally they are a married couple!_


	9. Chapter 9

¤9

The next morning they didn't have time to meet. Clarisse went to speak with Mia. Joseph did the same, but there were other two security guys, so they didn't have a chance to speak with each other as newly weds.

In the afternoon they were both doing the finishing touches of the ball.

When everything was ready it was night yet and the guests started to arrive, but Charlotte told Joseph that Mia is not yet there. Of course Joseph was the first one who went to search the missing soon-to-be-Princess!

---------------

He heard in the hallway that his love is speaking. She had the clearest voice in the world. When Mia whet her voice Clarisse turned around and now he had an amazing view beside Mia. She was marvellous in that peach colored dress. He was dazed from her beauty so he just nodded and smiled at her. When Mia and Clarisse changed their place Joseph saw the joy on her face. Everything bad what he needed to pass through was worth it – Clarisse was his wife!

----------------

Before the dance began Mia and Clarisse march into the ball room's center hand in hand.

Clarisse's first dance partner was the Prime Minister himself! He was the second people in Genovia after Clarisse. He tried to calm himself down with that, but he was still madly jealous. That was HIS wife and she was dancing with another man! He waited a little, what seemed hours for him, and what was not even a minute before he cut out Clarisse. Everyone was a little surprised just as Clarisse as they didn't dance in front of public before, but she didn't have time to think.

- "You look extremely beautiful today. . . my wife."- he said the last part really quietly  
- "Well you don't look too bad yourself my Sweetheart."  
- "What?"  
- "Don't you like it?"  
- "No, not at all! Call me Darling, my everything, my man, my husband."  
- "Ok, I'm going to use it."

- "Do you know what I want for the most?. . . If you screamed out my name as you climaxed in my arms."- the last part was just a whisper, but Clarisse heard every little word.  
- "Well, we just need to reach that point and I'll see what can I do. But I tell you that I'm not a screaming type."  
- "I want you!"   
- "Joseph!"  
- "I want to kiss you, want to kiss all the way down between your breast. I want to feel your breast in my hands, under my kisses and I want to feel your body against mine." – as he said those words he began to slip his arms lower really slowly not to be realize by any other people in the room.  
- "Stop it or. . ."  
- "Or?"  
- "I want you too, but I need to do my duty first, then I'm all yours."  
- "Promise me?"  
- "I promise you as the ball finished and I'm strong enough to stand on my own feet I'll do anything what you want."  
- "I don't think you need to stand. It's perfectly good to me if you just lay still and allow me to do my magic on your body."

Clarisse just wanted to respons for it, when the song suddenly ended and someone cut of the Queen. – But her mind was somewhere else.

¤


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you so much for the reviews:-)_

* * *

¤10

As time went by Joseph was more and more jealous.

More and more men were next to Clarisse, he knew that most of them were important Genovian business partners and she needed to dance with them, but he didn't like it anyway, that they were touching his wife.

Charlotte was the only one who seemed to notice that something was wrong with him, so she stepped closer and asked what is brothering him. But Joseph didn't answer her. He didn't even notice that she was there. It was not Charlotte's fault. He wouldn't even realize if there was a bear standing next to him. . .

Charlotte turned her head in the direction of his gaze and saw that the Queen is dancing with a new man again. She watched them a few minutes, and then she realized that the man was taking his hands lower and it was not appropriate at all. That was the moment when Joseph was so angry that his face began to get reddens.  
Charlotte saw his reaction, so she barely dares to talk…  
"It's probably another diplomat from America."

Now he was standing with clenched hands. She was really curious what happened between them before she left them in the ballroom just a few days ago.  
The diplomat's hands were lower than before, it was in the middle of her bottom but the strangest thing was that Clarisse didn't seem to realize it. Charlotte began to afraid of Joseph's behavior when the dance finally ended. The man whispered something to Clarisse's ear and she laughed before they stepped aside.

Joseph didn't take this any longer and in a flash he was next to Clarisse. "Do we leave this damn ball and can we deal with each other finally?" asked Joseph.  
His voice was frustrated and Clarisse felt that something is wrong. Then a new song began to fill the room, so they didn't waste the time, just started to leave.

Joe dismissed the guards with a quick movement, and then kissed Clarisse's hand. But upper on the stairs he took off her glove so he could kiss her bare hands. Clarisse enjoyed his kisses but she felt that these kisses are not familiar kisses, it were more intense and occupant.  
- "You are beautiful and I love you." Clarisse turned to face him and looked right in his eyes  
- "What's the matter?"- asked Clarisse.  
- "Nothing. What would be wrong?"- asked back not so much confidence.  
- "Come on I know you! I saw that something is brothering you. Tell me what it is?" She looked deep in his eyes.  
- "You are my wife, and I still can't believe it."  
- "Well, you have to believe it."- said Clarisse while she cupped his face. Joseph bowed his head to feel better her touch, it was exactly what he needed for to open up.  
- "I am just jealous."  
- "Jealous? Of whom?"  
- "Of who I not? I was jealous of everyone, but that last handsome diplomat was the top of it!"  
- "I didn't see any handsome diplomats, and what is more I didn't dance with any."  
- "I see, then who was that last man? That was a ghost who touched my wife's ass? Because that wasn't me, that's for sure!" Clarisse opened her eyes wide.  
- "What. . . What are you talking about? Whom I was dancing last, that was an American diplomat. He would like to know more about Genovia, and maybe he will visit us . . . but. . . what are you talking about? What did he do!?"  
- "Your kind, nice diplomat was touching you. And I didn't like the fact that you allowed it!"  
- "I didn't allow it! What do you think about me!? I am a married woman."  
- "His hands were where I saw them!"  
- "Can you show me where were them exactly?"- asked Clarisse with twinkles in her eyes. Joseph eyes lit up too.  
- "Of course." He pressed himself closer to her and took his hands where the diplomat's hands were minutes before. "So his hands were there."  
- "Well then I really don't want to disappoint you, but can you see what kind of clothes I'm wearing?"- asked Clarisse then stepped farther a little.  
- "Yes I saw it before, yes, but. . . why?"- and when he said it aloud he already knew the answer.  
- "Yes. Through this big skirt I don't even feel your hands, but I want it."  
- "Would you like to try again. . . without clothes?"

Clarisse smiled and nodded.

¤


	11. Chapter 11

¤11

- "Can you feel where were his hands?"- whispered Joseph while he caressed his wife's ass.

- "Y. . . es." Every part of her body were shaking, because Joseph's touches were so good. They were standing in the center of her living room. She was wearing only her underclothes and Joseph was fully dressed. They heard the music softly from the ballroom, the only light in the room was the moon's gloss.

- "What do you want to do tonight? Tomorrow you're going back to Genovia and I'm staying for a few weeks. I think we can try to play chess perhaps."- said Joseph, while he tried to be serious. Clarisse looked at him and she was a bit schocked from that answer, but then she saw that his mouth twitced a little. "Of course, if you can't image any other thing to do with me."- answered Clarisse playfully  
- "ME? I can't image a more exciting thing to do when my dream lady is in my arms. And I have to tell, that she is very sexy in this white. . . thing. But you have to learn a lots of more things from me!"  
- "I'm willing to learn anything."

Then he began to stroke her back, slowly up and down. These touches felt really good to her body, it was a whole new feeling for her. She've dreamed about this for so long. . . but she also dreamed about how to feel like touching Joseph. She pushed him back a little, he protested a bit, but soon he understood what she wanted to do. She helped him took of his coat then undid a few buttons on his shirt and drew him closer.  
Now she began taking little kisses to his neck. Joseph turned his head a bit, so she had better access, and he could take his hands onto her back. But Clarisse took off his hands, because she wanted to please him a bit.  
Then she continued kissing his neck. Joseph just had to enjoy the caresses, but as he felt her little bitings on his neck, he started to feel that the fire what he tried to hide was building stronger and stronger.

They were still standing like that, she was only in her underclothes, and Joseph was still nearly fully dressed. So Clarisse opened a few more buttons on his shirt then continued her sweet torture there, caressed and take little kisses onto his muscular chest. She felt that the soft hairs of his chest stood up. . . and there was another part of his body what wanted to stand up too. But he could stop it as he concentrated. . . for the present.

Clarisse had other thoughts, she felt that his husbands breath was more and more quicker, and she was happy about that. Probably she is not that bad in this subject. She never tried to seduce a man. Next to Rupert she didn't have the opportunity, and she didn't have to.

Joseph was attractive in this tuxedo, but he was more attractive with his black shirt and jacket well or without it.

She finished to open the buttons, when she leant closer to his ear and tried to find an erotic tone "When you wore black, I can hardly take my eyes off of you, every part of my body is shaking. Inside I am burning." She took his shirt off "I just wanted to be with you, wanted to feel your arms around me, your body wrapped around me. You were my friend, my secret love for so long – We are soul mates for so long. And now, finally I have your body as well, and this is the end, you never going to escape from me."

Joseph drew her closer in a heated kiss, then he said breathlessly "Do I look like who is trying to escape?"  
Clarisse smiled and stepped so close, that their chests touched, her lace covered breasts with his bare chest "Do you know that this is our wedding night?"

That was the magic word, and Joseph couldn't hold himself back anymore. Clarisse smiled as she definitely felt the sign of Joseph's desire. Clarisse pressed her hip to him, and Joseph's eyes started to darken from the lust, he picked up his beautiful wife and took her to the bedroom.

But there was a feeling inside of him, and he coudn't help of it. He didn't realize it 'till now. It was stupid, foolish, but it became as real as in his dreams. The only difference was that he couldn't act like in his dreams. . .

¤


	12. Chapter 12

¤12

He laid her gently down onto the bed. Clarisse sighed as Joseph sat on his knees and began kiss every inch of her leg. - He started from the little finger and kissed one after the other then her legs. First, her ankle, her calf and then her knees. He caressed every little point - the legs he was dreaming of so long. Then he did the same with her other leg.

Clarisse felt fantastic now, but even better and better when she realized that Joseph began caress her outer thighs then her inner thighs. She upraised herself to her elbow and wanted to say something but it was completely forgotten as she felt Joseph's mouth next to her panties. So, she just closed her eyes, laid back and enjoyed the sensation.

Joseph was in Heaven! He was kissing her wife! Her dream woman! He kissed her stomach. Then drew it, what seemed a little too much for Clarisse because she screamed. He looked up and realized that it was not from the pain, so he smiled and kissed her again, then he drew again her sweet skin on her stomach.  
Then he allowed his hands to a little higher and finally he reached the end of her white lace bra. He caressed her breasts through the bra, while he kissed all his way up from her stomach to her breasts. - Then her neck. . . and finally he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Clarisse felt that something is not right, so she opened her eyes, met his, and in a whisper she asked him to take out his clothes. Joseph took off them within moments and soon they were in the bed only in their underclothes.

Then the kisses continued. Clarisse's confident hands were stroking up and down his spine, while Joseph's hands were still on her bra. His hands were shaking a little.  
"What's the problem?" asked Clarisse, when she felt that Joseph was acting strange. Of course, she didn't know him as a lover, but that was definitely not the behavior what she expected from her Head of Security!  
"Nothing." answered Joseph, but he felt too, that was not his voice. He kissed her again with passion, then took a deep breathe "Darling?"   
"Yes? Tell me what it is."  
"Just. . . " Clarisse never imaged that she will see him flushing, but now she saw it.  
"I hope you are not going to tell me that you just interested in my body and now when you nearly saw everything, you want to turn back." asked Clarisse with a smile. Joseph's cheek was just as red as a tomato and Clarisse continued. "Do you want to turn back?"  
"Oh no. No, of course not!. . . It's just. . . I just. . ."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you help me to unhook your bra?" said Joseph so softly, that Clarisse needed to lift her head to hear it. But she immediately laid back and began laugh so hard that Joseph felt himself even worst.

Luckily, Clarisse relaxed soon and when she saw her husband's face, she caressed his neck and drew him closer and then she gave him a long kiss. Her tongue entered his mouth. - This kiss filled their bodies with desire even more.

Soon Clarisse lifted herself up a bit and wanted to sit up. But Joseph enjoyed it too much and not wanted to allow her. A few moments later, when he realized what does his beautiful wife want, he lifted himself up too. Clarisse put her arms around him and looked deep in his eyes. It was a strange situation - Joseph was on his knees, his hands still in the end of her bra, she was sitting, her legs between Joseph's and her hand in the back of her bra.

Joseph helped her to remove it and threw it to the other end of the room.

¤


	13. Chapter 13

¤13

Clarisse laid back in the bed, while Joseph was on top of her and his hands were next to his woman's shoulders. He watched as her breasts rose up and down. They stayed in that position for a while. First, it was good to Clarisse. She liked the fact that her husband seemed to love her body - the smile on his face told her that, but she wanted to feel his hands too.

So she lifted her face up a bit, to bring him back to reality and gave him a little kiss. Joseph suddenly realized what was he doing in the past minutes and felt himself a little discomforted. Of course, Clarisse realized it.  
"You are going to ask permission to touch them too?" She smiled and looked into his eyes. Joseph needed a little time to realize, that he had the right to touch them indeed. So he took a deep breathe and finally touched them.

It was the beginning and the end for him. He felt now, what he just saw a few minutes ago. Her breasts were moving in his hands as she breathed. That was the most perfect thing in his hand what he ever felt. The size was perfect, the feeling was perfect, everything was just perfection.

He began stroke them first just on the top with big circles. She really didn't felt it first but then he took more power in it and Clarisse finally felt it. She looked at him and saw a huge smile on his face while he kissed them. Then he was lost with her breasts for a few minutes.  
He took smaller circles and more power in it, witch was followed by his mouth. He kissed one after the other. Kissed them, stroked them and played with them. He tried to decide what she likes the most. But it was a really hard thing to do. Because Clarisse was moaning after every touch. When he stroked her nipples, he felt her hands clung his head and try to take his head lower, more closely to her breasts. So that was the most sensitive part on her breasts.

Soon he felt that her body rose a little and her lower half made contact with his. Their silk under clothes only separated them and he felt that he has a not too small problem - his lower half was ready to do something.

Clarisse felt this and was more than happy about it. This 'game' in the last half hour was a little too much from her. She was more aroused then ever in her life! She thought that they will do it earlier, but Joseph held himself back so damn good. If it would be with Rupert, they possibly did it as soon as they reach the bedroom. Of course, it was different with these incredible touches on her body, what made her so horny.  
"You are not going to ask me if you can take off my panties right?" said Clarisse with more annoy in her voice what she wanted. When she didn't get an answer, she saw that Joseph was looking in her eyes. She lost patience.

She moved them a little, so she could sit up and take her panties away.   
"I'm a patient woman. . . in public. But not in my bed! Don't be afraid, if I don't like something, I will tell you. Just be yourself, the strong, handsome, clever man who I fell in love with." With this, she took off his boxers too. "Big Boy! We are going to be really good friends, I already see it." said Clarisse with amazing in her eyes as she saw the size of his husband's manhood. Joseph smiled and his worries suddenly disappeared.

He always knew that Clarisse was a nasty woman behind her carefully built cold image.

_First, in the ballroom, when they were dancing. He said, "Clarisse you are the only woman in my life. I'm thinking about you every minute of the day, I'm always dreaming about you. You are the beginning and the end of my days." And what did She say?: "I'm dreaming of you every minute of the day, I dreamt about you being so close to me that I can feel your breathe on my lips." _

_The fact why landed the tea on her skirt. 'She climbed a little closer to him, so close that his knees touched hers. She advanced the cup with her mouth and as slow as she could lecherously drank one slip while her eyes never left his.' _

_She did 30 minutes from 20 with only one little cares! _

_The little kisses what she put onto her man's earlobe, and the slowly kisses down his neck when they only tried to reach the restaurant. _

_After they were married, she was the one who 'jumped into her husband's arms.' And she was the reason why they landed on the sand. And then, he was the one who needed to catch her wife's hands after she began to unbutton his shirt to stop her, 'cos he wouldn't stop himself anymore. _

_He needed to be the cold one, when 'Clarisse was trying with some ear kisses, and leg caresses' in the car after they left the beach. _

Now finally he didn't need to stop anything.

Joseph turned them over and slowly, sensually kissed his wife. Then just as slowly entered her. He gave her time to adjust his size and began to move. In and out.

But this wasn't enough for Clarisse. She wrapped her legs around his waist. That gave them the feeling that they connected in a deeper way. Joseph moved faster and Clarisse met him toss by toss as they climbed higher and higher to their Heaven.

¤


	14. Chapter 14

¤14

Next morning, Joseph suddenly woke up.

First he didn't even know what woke him up, but he felt that his head was in a comfortable position on his wife's bare chest. He slowly looked up and saw that Clarisse's eyes were open too. Then he leant closer and greeted her with a sweet good morning kiss, when someone was knocking on the door…

Clarisse was in panic. She didn't know what to do, but fortunately Joseph pulled himself together immediately and ran into the bathroom with his clothes in his hands.  
So when the bedroom door began to open, Clarisse quickly covered herself with the blanket and closed her eyes.

It was Olivia, one of her ladies maids, who just wanted to wake her up, because the Genovia One is gonna take off at two o'clock.

As Olivia stepped in, the first strange thing was the Queen's peach colored ball gown on the floor. She knew that the Queen never drops her clothes onto the floor!  
And the other strange thing was that the queen was still sleeping..

- "Your Majesty." said Olivia as she stood next to her bed. "Please wake up. Your plane will take off at two o'clock." said Olivia, when Clarisse slowly opened her eyes and yawned as who just woke up.  
- "At two o'clock PM Olivia."  
- "Yes, but it's already ten o'clock."  
- "What?" asked Clarisse shocked and sat up immediately, but as she straight herself in the bed, the blanket slipped down and Olivia realized another strange thing. Her queen was naked. . . She just smiled. "How many strange thing can happen a day?" thought Olivia.  
- "Yes, it's already 10 o'clock, and that's why I'm here."  
- "Thank you Olivia. I'll be ready in a minute."  
- "Should I bring your tea, Your Majesty?"  
- "NO!" cried Clarisse.  
- "As you wish Your Majesty." answered Olivia with a strange look on her face.

¤

"Yes Charlotte, she was really strange. She just shuffled off her dress onto the floor, slept naked and didn't want her breakfast tea! I can't remember the last time when she didn't want a breakfast tea and I'm working her for ten years."  
- "Olivia, your job is not to analyzing what happened and what not, just do what she asks from you."  
- "Yes. . . but that was strange." murmured Olivia the last part as she walked away.  
- "Well never mind." smiled Charlotte. "I'll take her some tea and breakfast. I think she is gonna like it." said Charlotte and went to the kitchen.

¤

Clarisse was absolutely sure that she heard something, while she was in the bathroom. But when she came out, the room was empty, so she just went back and tried to get ready for the journey. . . And while she was in the bedroom she didn't realize that little stuff on the floor, still from the previous night.

¤

* * *

If you read this chapter, Please tell me what do you think of that. 


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you going to enjoy it...

* * *

¤15

"Good bye Grandma and have a good trip." Mia said while they were standing in front of the consulate and hugged each other.  
"Be good, and please try not to do any damage in the next three weeks."  
"Oh, you know me Grandma. Damages? Tosh!. . . But anyway, Joe will be here and he will look after me, won't you Joe?" asked Mia from the man who was standing a few meters away and showed his back to them.

Joseph tried to be strict and strong, but he just could not take off of his eyes from his wife's dress. 'How could she put on something like this? I'm going to be thousands of miles from her for nearly 3 weeks and she put on a RED dress! Red! Oh my God, wish I could kiss her right now'. . . but he heard a question. . .

"Sorry Mia. What was that last bit?"  
"That you are going to look after me."  
"Yes, yes I'll escort Her Majesty to the airport and then I'll be all yours."

Joseph helped Clarisse into the limo, then sat next to her. Soon they began the journey. . .

They hardly came round to the corner, when she started to feel Joseph's eyes on her. His head not moved - because he did not want to get up the driver's attention - but he began scanning up and down on her dress. He did not find anything, what was wrong on her. The light-red colored lipstick was only waiting for his kisses to kiss it away. . . But that would be very difficult in a situation like that.

Clarisse also felt this and her fantasy started working. . . How would it felt to be in his strong arms? And how handsome he is in black from head to toe.

Suddenly she had an idea. It was not appropriate at all, but she could not give it up without a try. When Joseph was looking her legs, she slowly took off her left high heel shoe. Joseph just looked at her with a questioning look, but soon he did realize what she was doing. . .

He felt his wife's leg at the end of his trousers. She touched it, then began snaking her legs higher. - She was at his knee, when Joseph started begging with his eyes to stop it right now. He was afraid of they should catch people's attention in the front. But his biggest fear was he would not stop himself and he would just lose it.  
The connection between them was incredible. She just touched his legs, and his blood started boiling.

As anything else, these little wills are warmed her up. She wanted to feel him just a little bit more. She needed it - she finally could do it as his wife. So she got in his knees and then the cube turned. Joseph touched her feet and began massaging it. Clarisse tried holding her head but she gave up and drifted back. She just tried keeping her eyes open and now, her idea did not seem that so good anymore. . .

As he started caressing her legs, they could not think on anything else but on the previous night, what they will never forget.

Finally, Clarisse gave up the fight and started enjoying the sensation as long as it lasted. Her feet was in Joseph's butch, when she opened her eyes and started following his gaze. She did not realize it before, but Joseph had a very clear view on her sexy red panties. She looked up for her husband, and saw that his breath was ragged. His face flushed as his desire began building in his body.

Clarisse felt exactly what was happening in his body and she did not want anything else just be with him. But the time was inappropriate, so she slowly tried to free her leg, but as she tried pulling it back, he did not let it go, and whispered,  
"No Darling. This time you went too far. . ."

* * *

Do you want to know what's going to happen? Then please leave a review for me.


	16. Chapter 16

¤16

"Don't do it!" Clarisse said in a faint voice and tried pulling out her leg, but Joseph did not let it off. He grabbed it more strongly and continued his magic on her. First, he caressed only her ankle then he slipped his hand higher, so he could reach her knee then even the higher parts of her leg.

That was a magical feeling. Clarisse felt that passion was started building in her body. As the tension grew, she started moaning with eyes closed. . .

Meanwhile Joseph paid more attention of her inner tights, and he nearly could touch the little red thing, when he heard the driver's voice.

When they arrived to the airport, everything was ready. Charlotte and the security guards were already in the plane.

First Joseph got off from the limo. Then he helped Clarisse out. They touched each other's hands and they both knew that is the last occasion for three weeks.

"Look out to Amelia." Said Clarisse, then leant closer and whispered "And take care! I love you."  
"I love you too."

She disappeared in the doorway with a smile on her face, then a few minutes later Genovia One took off.

The journey was more then eight hours, so Charlotte had time to think. The Queen instead of her morning happiness was sad.

It was strange that she did not ask for tea, but after what Olivia told her. . . and what she saw in her desk, everything started going into its place. A TIE!

When was the last time when she saw anything like this in the Queen's suite? Definitely before King Rupert (May he rest in peace.) passed away! So it meant the Queen spent the night with a man! It was not unimaginable, because she was kind, loving and still very beautiful. She was in a good mode at the ball, because Mia received her title.

She wanted to see her happy, because Clarisse really deserved it.

Charlotte was extremely curios now. The Queen was happy, so probably it was not someone who she did not meet before, or did not want to be with. But who?

That thing was more than annoying now. She would have to examine the tie more carefully. She knew that most of the Queen's clothes had a C.R. monogram on it.  
It looked like an expensive one, so it must to be someone's from high circle.

She always thought that there was something between the Queen and Joseph. They looked so perfect together. And she was sure of that Joseph loved Clarisse and 'till now, she thought that the Queen loves him too. But Joseph always has been wearing black from head to toe and he was not a 'tie-wearing' man. So who the hell was the man?


	17. Chapter 17

¤17

The next week was really hard and long for Clarisse. There were no day when they did not speak, and every phone call ended up they miss each other and what would it feel like to be together.

Everyone noticed the change in the palace. The Queen was gloomy and began wearing black again. They tried to help her, but it was hard, because they did not know what evoked this out again. The palace took over the mood and it was again the same cold and silent place as before.

They waited for the day when the Princess will be at the palace again, because she always cheered up the queen. She was a very good effect on her and probably she missed Clarisse too.

"I can't take it anymore Joseph. Please come home to me. . . I miss you so much. I want you on my side!" Clarisse cried to the phone, on a Friday night. . . on the seventh day what they spent apart.

"I miss you too Darling."

"Then come home! Sit on the next plane and come home to me, please. I want to feel your eyes on me. And I want to see in your eyes, that you want me just as much as I want you - that I'm driving you crazy. . . When I'm going somewhere, I always thinking on what would I tell you if you'd be next to me. I'm wearing black again Joseph!"

"Clarisse please, don't say that!" Her last bit really scared Joseph. He did not want to see his love in depression again. He perfectly remembered what it was last time. . .

"Why the hell not? I WANT YOU! I need you here in my bed, where I would caress you, and you would caress me. I have to feel that no one else matters in the whole world just you and me. I want to kiss you until the world around us does not exist anymore. . . I want make love to you."

"Darling don't do this to me. You know, that I want nothing else. You are my life, but if you're telling me this, everything would be even harder for me. I always longed for you. And now that I finally could taste you and know what it feels like to be in your arms, I'm suffering more and more every day."

"I feel the same. . . Now that I know what it feels to be in your strong arms, I desperately want to be there every minute of the day." Clarisse answered on a dreamy voice, then they just stood there for a moment and listened the other's breathing.

"Don't you want to ask about your Granddaughter?"

"Oh, of course I want. That was on my head too." Clarisse lied. Her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking on a plan, how she could be there with Joseph in San Francisco.

"We were on the beach whole day, because Mia wants to get her D from physical education. She tried out the volleyball, but she is not better, than she was with football. I took an offer to the teacher, that I would do something instead of her. And she had an idea. She said that would be wonderful if I would take off my shirt, but she cannot give her a D for that. And then she really waited for me to take off my shirt!"

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down Clarisse. I just laughed on her, and then we went home."

"AMELIA'S TEACHER HAS A CRUSH ON YOU, AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"She was not the first anyway. Not a big deal." There was silence again. Joseph was the one who tried first. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, but I need to go." She answered calmly.

"Clarisse! I would have never married you if I would not love you!"

"I know, and I love you too, but I really need to go. Bye Darling."

"But Cla. . ." Tried Joseph, but he could not finish it, because Clarisse hung up the phone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Charlotte?"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Charlotte answered in a sleepy voice to the phone.

"Charlotte, I need you help."

"Yes of course. What can I do for you?" She asked and sat up in bed.

"Get ready the plane. I want to be in the air within an hour."

"But where do you want to go in this late hour?"

"To San Francisco. No one has to know about it, just if it is absolutely necessary. Do you understand me? I do not want to advertise that I left Genovia. I'm going to spend only a day in America."

"Yes, I'll pack my things immediately."

"No! I'm going alone. . . Well with a security guard, and I'm not going to spend the night at the consulate."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

"And there is another thing. . ."

"Yes?"

"I need a suite at the Marriott hotel on the top floor. . . with double bed."

"I'll arrange it. And of course no one will know about it."

"Thank you Charlotte."

They took off the phone, then Charlotte smiled "So this is THAT kind of sally."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

53 minutes later, Clarisse was on board towards her husband. She knew that what she was doing is childish, but she could not stop herself.

And the plan what she wanted to make was highly improper, but she had to try it and she wanted to see Joseph's face.

Just once! And never again!


	18. Chapter 18

¤18

Next morning Joseph woke up abruptly, when someone knocked on his door. He was wondering for a few moments, because he knew exactly that it was Saturday, so he did not need to escort Mia to school or anywhere else. He quickly got up and went to open the door. . .A security guard was standing there nervously, who gave him a note.

_Marriott Hotel. Suite 304. Wait for me. Love you, W_

He wondered who could be the mysterious sender. He carefully checked all the women's names he knew, but no one's name began with W, so he tried out the men's names as well. Of course he knew that the world 'love' could be only Clarisse, but she cannot be W!

So he dressed up quickly and went to ask the man who brought the mysterious letter. Unfortunately, he did not know details, so the easiest thing was to visit the hotel.

When Joseph reached the building, he straightly went to the receptionist, and for his biggest surprise, the man at the desk just gave him a key with a letter. . .  
The letter was also strange, so he quickly opened and started reading it in the elevator,

_I love you more and more, W_

A few moments later, he successfully found the suite and stepped it. There wasn't anything special in it, just an exclusive suite with a big living room, an enormous sized bed and a bathroom with golden water-taps. The whole suite was empty so he just sat down and waited.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Only a few minutes passed when the main door opened and a young woman- around 28- stepped in. She was wearing a provoking dress, what matched perfectly to her sexy long brown hair. As Joseph saw her he wanted to get up, but she stopped him and quickly introduced herself. She was Vivien.

The next thing he could remember, that she was sitting in his lap with outspread legs and she tried to kiss him.

"What are you doing?" – asked Joseph with true indignation in his voice and pushed her away.

"I just want you to enjoy yourself." She said with a mischievous smile and tried moving closer again.

"Thank you, but I'll be better if you finally get off me."

"Oh I don't think you want me to go away." She giggled and grabbed his shirt seductively. Joseph did not feel anything except the surprise, that what the hell was going on. She started kissing his neck and tired drawing out his shirt from the jeans. The next pull was successful, and she finally could touch his bare stomach. Vivien got hot pants, but Joseph did not show the slightest intension to enjoying it at least as half as much as her, so she looked up questioningly,

"What is it?" She asked.  
"That's exactly what I'm asking for you. What the hell are you doing here?" Joseph cried angrily. "But what is more important, why AM I here?" He was close to shouting now. In the next moment, he picked her up and took onto the sofa.

"I thought I will have a little fun with you." She smiled seductively while she put her arms around his neck and tried to kiss him again without success. Joseph jumped up, and suddenly their eyes met. And she knew. . . she knew well that she could try as hard as she can but he would never ever give in to her.  
So she gave up. . .

She slowly stood up and grabbed his finger with the gold ring on it.  
"Your wife is a very lucky woman." She said with a sad smile and went to the door as nothing had happened. Her hand was on the door handle when she turned around and said,  
"She is sending her kisses and hurry for you. And now, bye. . . you sexy thing."


	19. Chapter 19

¤19

"If anyone come in without my permission, you are ALL fire, is that clear?" asked the Queen in front of the suit 304 in San Francisco.

"Of course Your Majesty!" answered immediately the security guards.-This whole trip was a big secret.

"Good. Then let's start the fun." Clarisse said with a big smile on her face and stepped in.

As she closed the door, Joseph stared at her like who has seen a ghost. He heard her voice, but his brain switched off. Did she really was there or he has been hallucinating?  
Clarisse broke the silence after a few speechless moments.

"Hello." She smiled. "I think I could manage to surprise you. I hope you don't mind if you have to spend the day with me?" She asked with a shy smile. She only hoped that he'll be happy.

But she did not have to be disappointed, because a moment later she was in his strong arms. They've waited for this for a very long time. They just pressed themselves to each other's body and joint in a sweet kiss. As they slowly broke apart, Joseph was the first who spoke,

"Are you really here? I cannot believe it." Joseph whispered while he looked at her lovingly.

"Well I hardly can believe it too."

They did not need to talk, because they told everything with the next kiss. It was passionate and full with desire, because they spent a very long time apart.

In the next moment, Joseph easily picked her up and carefully laid her down onto the sofa as if she was made from porcelain. With a quick movement, Joseph was next to her and he deepened the kiss. Soon Clarisse was in her husband's lap and they kissed each other like their life would depend on it. Every kiss was deeper and more and more passionate.

They could not imagine how they could survive this week without the other, but now everything seemed so perfect, because they can finally feel each other. They have been married only for a couple of months, but it felt forever. After they tasted each other, there was no turning back. It was like a drug for them.  
Clarisse slowly started caressing his chest and his reaction was more than convincing. And when her hand went lower, to her middle part, he just moaned, what made her smile.

"Someone is in the mood."

"I missed you, so much."

"Hm, I thought that some Lady took you to this level."

"You called her?" Joseph asked surprised.

"Did you think that was her idea? You wanted it, didn't you?" Clarisse asked teasingly and slapped his chest playfully.

"Of course not! No-one can be as good as you!"

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him with passion, then asked. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, very much. And everything what I need is in my lap." Then he kissed her on the lips with fire.

"It is very nice indeed, but I meant food, when I asked."

"Really? Am I not enough for you?"

"You are more than enough for me in bed, but I haven't eaten for half a day." Clarisse said with twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh well then I have to look after you. So what would you like?" He asked and She picked up the phone.


	20. Chapter 20

¤20

Soon the tray arrived with the breakfast. There was champagne, strawberry and whipped cream. Everything they needed.

"I thought that you are hungry." Joseph said as he stepped out from the bedroom.-He hid there about the waiter.

"Yes, that's true." She smiled mischievously. "And now, open the champagne and then take off you t-shirt."

"Well it seems an interesting breakfast."

"Don't talk just do what I said."

He skillfully opened the bottle and filled two glasses with the bubbling drink.

"To us!" They said at once and drank a bit. Then Clarisse took control of the situation.

"T-shirt off and let me see as you are laying in the couch." Joseph just raised his eyebrow, but took off the clothes anyway.

"On stomach or back?"

"Back." She answered without hesitation.

While Joseph laid down, Clarisse brought the strawberry and the whipped cream, and took them next to the sofa to reach them easily.

She took off her costume top and pulled up her skirt. Joseph's attention doesn't missed (of course), when she pulled her skirt up. He saw the little white lace pants, but he didn't have time to comment it, because he felt that his wife sat on his thigh with parted legs. When he felt her weight on him, he started moaning.

"Am I heavy?" Clarisse asked and tried to lift herself up a bit, but Joseph grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"No you are not at all. So what will happen next?" His wife took the whipped cream bottle and began shaking slowly as she spoke.

"I would like to try this God knows how long, but with Rupert it was impossible. We had technical problems." Joseph raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

Clarisse blew the cream all the way from his stomach to his neck. "But with you. . . when I first saw your chest I knew I'll enjoy it. Your skin is so wonderful. Your muscles, the little rise and holes, they are just waiting for me to discover them." She picked up a strawberry and plunged into the cream on his chest then ate it.  
She did the same with the other ones as well as she went upper and upper on his body. Then when she reached his neck, she plugged a strawberry to the cream and left there. Then she decorated him with other ones. A few moments later, Joseph started to feel as the fruit met his skin.

She actually didn't even meet with his body, but Joseph started getting crazy. God she was damn good in this! Within a minute, he would do anything to feel her even closer.

"You do not mind if I took off my blouse don't you? I don't want to ruin my expensive silk blouse with whipped cream." She smiled, then slowly began unbuttoning it. Slowly, very slowly. When she took off, she tossed it onto the floor and handed for the bottle when he asked,

"I think your Woman's Secret bra looks like expensive too. Don't you think it would be wise to take that off too?"

Clarisse smiled as she heard the hope in his voice.

"If you think so." Was her mischievous answer.

She took backwards when Joseph suddenly sat up. She was still on his thigh.

"Let me help you." He said with a smile and started caressing her back, while he leant closer to kiss her neck. She turned around a little to give better access and soon she felt the butterfly kisses. She moaned with pleasure. It felt so good and so right! He finally unhooked her bra and slowly slipped it off of her. He started to caressing her breast, when she whispered softly,  
"I thought this is my time."

He just nodded and leant back. She took the bottle and blew another dose of cream onto his body. His lips got some too. But now, she licked it off with her tongue.

She began on his lower stomach and went up. When she reached his chest she felt that Joseph held her back and tried to bring her down. He wanted to feel her bare breast on his.

"You're getting to be a little impatient, hm?" She said with a smile and leant closer, so their chest could connect. It was an indescribably thrilling, and what is more she started kissing him again.

He was in Heaven. Nothing, nothing in this world could be as good as being with Clarisse. And he realized Again that She is not the good girl in the bed! But he damned enjoyed every minute of it!


	21. Chapter 21

¤21

Clarisse leant closer and kissed his mouth with pleasure, what was full of cream too. For a moment, she looked deep in his eyes and started licking off of the cream from his lips.

Then she leant down and their lips burnt each other. Soon Clarisse deepened the kiss. First, she just kissed his upper lip then his low, and a few seconds later, her tongue was in his mouth. Joseph felt the sweet cream flavor on Clarisse's tongue and the fact that she licked it from his body just heated him even more. Joseph moaned as Clarisse put an end to the kiss and started licking his neck again. Clarisse did not help herself. She had to smile, so she rose up a bit.

"Nothing is funny." Joseph said with bitterness in his voice.

"Oh, yes it is. And you know what? I'm even hornier about it."

"Well maybe you are, but I'm not!"

"Are you not? Oh, let me take a look." Clarisse moved lower and unbuttoned his jeans, he just realized how she really meant it, so he grabbed her hand. "I know why you are my Head of Security, because you don't like to keep the rules! Let me take a look. I'm sure we find time to use your hands later. But now give me time to enjoy myself a little."

Joseph groaned theatrical and took his hands under his head, but he added  
"A little? I think it's more than a little. "

Soon Clarisse finished unzipping his jeans and asked her husband to lift his bottom a bit. So she could pull down his jeans and pants. Joseph closed his eyes as he knew what's going to happen.

"Well if you do not enjoy this, maybe I can try with something else." She smiled mischievously and gently started caressing it. Joseph moaned and sat up

"That's it! I can't stand this any longer."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

He didn't need to tell it twice. He stood, then opened up her skirt zipper and allowed it to slip off to the floor. The skirt was not on the floor yet, when Clarisse was in his arms, and they headed to the bedroom. . .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This was one the best days in my life." Joseph sighed happily. "I hope you know, Darling."

"Yes, it was nearly perfection."

"Nearly? Than what is you call perfect? I think that whole city heard you screaming."

"Or you. We have a good chance for that too."

"Oh yes, we have. I love you." Joseph smiled and started to pull her back to bed, when she said,

"I love you too, but I need to go back."

"I know, but I didn't miss out this day for anything." Joseph pulled her even closer in and Clarisse could felt that there was something more.

"What is it?"

"Can't we take this bed to Genovia?"

"Why?" Clarisse sat up to look into his eyes.

"Because we roamed it quite well."  
They laughed out loud.

"Yes, yes but I can't wait to roam another bed when you arrived back in Genovia."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clarisse stepped out from the suite with a little gloomy and tired, but with the biggest smile on her face for a week.

And Joseph did the same half an hour later. But he was full of energy and he knew he has the power to survive the next few weeks, then he could return back to Genovia into his wife's loving arms.


End file.
